The Gift
by LeaO'Neill
Summary: It's time for Baby O'Neill to make it's debut, but will Jack make it in time?


The Gift

By Lea O'Neill

Category: Drama/Angst/Romance

Season: any

Spoilers: A slight referral to "Family" from season 2

Rating: PG 13, words

Pairing: Jack/Other

Summary: It's time for baby O'Neill to make its debut. But will Jack make it on time?

Comments: Thanks to Bonnie (AKA SuperBeta in my world)  
Disclaimer: Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement intended. The original characters, situations and story are property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without author consent.  
The song used is not mine either. Property of Aerosmith and/or writers.

The Gift  
  
Jack O'Neill never expected to have 'free time' on his hands. He never expected to be on down time from the SGC. But he was not unhappy about it. In fact, his time away from Cheyenne Mountain was going to be very well spent.  
  
General George Hammond had signed the authorization form himself days ago giving Jack the leave. And though he said he'd miss Jack, he'd had a grin on his face. The party the SGC held in the mess hall for Jack before he left had been festive and all his team wished him good luck. His team, Samantha Carter, Daniel Jackson, and Teal'c too had bid him a fond farewell; they would be fine without him. For a little while.  
  
No, Jack wasn't trying to retire. Again. He wasn't trying to bow out of the Stargate program indefinitely. He wasn't even on a medical waiver. He had bigger plans.  
  
Jack O'Neill was preparing to become a father.  
  
Major Nicole Walker, Training Director for NORAD was on leave of her own. Maternity leave. She too had gotten a party and some cute baby gifts. At nearly nine months pregnant, even the Air Force issue maternity wear was being put to the test. And Nicki had much more on her mind than lecturing a bunch of tired military staff on Political Interactions Into The Military amongst other topics.  
  
Nicki was content to vegetate and incubate for another two or three weeks (according to Nicki's OB in Colorado Springs and Dr. Janet Frasier and her calculations).  
  
Jack had never planned on becoming a father again. For that matter, Nicole had dismissed parenthood from her mind when the tragic attack on the Pentagon on 9/11 had taken the possibility from her. At least until some higher power saw fit for the two to have their faith restored. With a little help from a Tok'ra healing device, Nicole and Jack found themselves gladly waiting for the big day.  
  
And the 'big day' had also postponed Jack's other plan, which was to make Nicole 'Walker' Nicole 'O'Neill.' They had become engaged over Thanksgiving almost two years ago. Somehow wedding plans kept getting pushed further back, or somehow delayed, or overshadowed by work. And then several months ago, the surprise. By the time they had gotten over the initial shock and joy, (about five months) Nicki insisted she did not want a "shotgun" wedding. Nor did she feel that parents, especially parents at her and Jack's age, had anything to prove to anyone by a marriage license.  
  
Now Jack, and the military, had other ideas. He knew that though the child would be covered by Nicole's benefits, he would not be legally bound (at least in the Air Force's eyes) to the child until he and Nicki were married. He had been pushing, and she had been running. At least until the last few weeks of the pregnancy, when she suddenly began to go all mush and tell Jack she wished now they'd gotten married when she was still "thin enough to put on a dress." Well naturally! Jack had only rolled his eyes and sighed.  
  
He planned to make Nicki his wife without further ado as soon as little O'Neill bundle of joy made his or her way into the world. No ifs ands or buts.  
But until then, Jack and Nicole enjoyed their time away from work. Jack finished up the nursery he'd converted the spare bedroom in his house into. Nicki laundered baby clothes and blankets and did what she could manage. She had to remain off her feet as much as possible, but Jack spent more time reminding her of that than she spent in bed.

It was a Wednesday November morning. Snow had been predicted on the weather report. Not just flurries either. A regular winter blizzard.  
  
Jack was more than a little put out, having been called in to the SGC for an immediate meeting between him and a Ko'Haari delegate. Okay, okay, so the SGC and the Ko'Haari had been trying to come to a bargain about the Naquadah reactors on the planet for the past eight months. But why now?  
  
Jack was tense as he put on his dress uniform. Nicki watched from the bed. She read the tension on his face.  
  
"I'll be fine," she assured him. "Daniel's coming to take me to my appointment in town. We'll be fine."  
  
Jack couldn't help but worry. He knew Nicki was only days away from her due date. This was the worst possible time for a damn negotiation meeting!  
  
"You'll page me if anything happens?" he asked for the third time.  
  
Nicki nodded. She was patient with his concern. "You'll be the second, maybe third, at least to know."  
  
Jack adjusted his tie and walked over to the bed. He kissed her forehead. She fixed his tie.  
  
"And you'll stay in bed until he gets here?"  
  
Nicki had been put on light bed rest at her last appointment. Her back injury was exacerbated by the pregnancy.  
  
"I'll be a good girl," she promised. "Now get going or you'll be late."  
  
"I'll try to get back as soon as I can."  
  
"Just be careful Jack. Do what you need to do. Daniel will take good care of me."  
  
"Well you two be careful too. It's supposed to snow more later this afternoon."  
  
"We'll be back by then. Don't worry," she said for the fifth or sixth time.  
  
He kissed her again. "Love you." He patted her belly. "And don't give mom a hard time," he instructed the fetus.  
  
And then in a rush, Jack left the house.  
  
Nicki kept her word and didn't get up until it was almost time for Daniel to arrive. She dressed slowly, as her back pain wouldn't let her move too swiftly. She picked out a black sweater that was large enough it still hung loosely on her, though pregnant as she was. She pulled on maternity jeans and then struggled with socks. She almost opted to do without; first she had to put the socks on the floor, then snag her toes into the opening. Then she had to lay flat on the bed, picking her feet up into the air, making sure not to loose a sock in the process, and pull them on. She was breathing heavily by the time she was done.  
  
She combed her hair into a loose braid and put on a little makeup. And then Daniel was knocking on the back door.  
  
She walked, maybe waddled was a better word, to the door and let him in.  
  
It was bitterly cold outside and the wind blew in as she opened the door. Daniel came in with it.  
  
"Cold out there," he muttered as he came in. "Morning," he said, brightening.  
  
Nicki smiled. "Hey Daniel. Thanks again for doing this. Jack was really worried about leaving."  
  
"No problem," Daniel said with a smile.  
  
"Well, let me get my coat and then try to get into my boots, and we'll go."

"Can I help?" Daniel asked, not really sure what he could do, but willing to try.  
  
"If you can tie shoelaces, you can definitely help."  
  
So Nicki stepped into her winter boots and Daniel tied them.  
  
"You never realize how much you take for granted until you can't do it anymore," she said with a sigh, getting her coat from the closet.  
  
"Yeah, but it'll be worth it, right?"  
  
She smiled and nodded.

* * *

The weather became progressively worse as Daniel waited in the doctor's office for Nicole. It was a long wait. Apparently the office had been flooded with last minute appointments. In fact, by the time Nicki emerged, the inch of snow that had been on the ground when they arrive had become about six inches.  
  
Daniel was worried about several things: one, that once he dropped Nicki off back at her and Jack's place, she would be alone in this storm. If something happened, she couldn't get help. Two, he had a suspicion the negotiation talks Jack was helping with would take longer than the Colonel anticipated. There was no way Daniel was going to leave Nicki alone. She was his responsibility so to speak, until Jack was free.  
  
He told her all this as he drove toward Cheyenne Mountain.  
  
"Look, you'll be comfortable in the VIP quarters and a lot closer to Janet and the infirmary of something happens. I don't want you getting stranded at home. Just in case."  
  
Nicole smiled at her friend. "What would any of us do without you Danny?" She didn't want to tell him then, that his fears were well founded. She too had wondered what would happen if she were home alone during a blizzard and went into labor. She also didn't want to tell him that her OB had just informed her she was probably a lot closer to delivery than they expected. No, she'd wait until they were safely inside the SGC for that little bombshell.  
  
Daniel flipped open his cell phone. "I'll just call Sam and let her know we're coming up."  
  
"Good idea," Nicki agreed. Just in case.

* * *

The further up into the mountains they wnet, the worse the weather had become.  
Daniel struggled to see through the blinding snow. The windshield wipers slashed furiously, taking snow away as fast as it was replaced. There was no turning back. The road was too narrow to turn, even in the best of conditions. All he could do was creep along and pray.  
  
Nicki gripped tight to the armrest. She didn't want to let on to Daniel how terrified she really was. The visibility was next to nothing. She knew they were miles from Colorado Springs already, but still with a piece to go before they got to the Mountain. And then her terror was overshadowed by pain. She got a strong cramping in her abdomen, and felt her muscles tighten into a hard ball.  
  
She struggled not to panic. She glanced at Daniel, who had his hands wrapped tightly around the steering wheel, his neck strained forward, trying to make out where the road was.  
  
She remembered what her OB had told her, the part she hadn't told Daniel; she was already 2 centimeters dilated. Of course he'd assured her that she could be still a few days away. Or not.  
  
The pain in her back intensified. She'd never wished for a painkiller more in her life! She only hoped she could stand the pain until they got to Cheyenne Mountain. Janet would help. It would be fine.  
  
Daniel felt the back wheels of his car begin to loose traction. The car began to slide.  
  
"No, no, no," he chanted just under his breath, as he willed the car out of the slide. The rear end lurched a little, but stayed on the icy road. He eased up on the gas a little. They were only going 20 mph, for gosh sakes! He turned the defroster on high. The snow melted when it hit the windshield, but it was falling so fast, that didn't matter much.  
  
Nicki knew they were about halfway up the pass. Just a while longer, she told herself, and the baby. But her encouragement didn't help. Another contraction began at the top of her convex abdomen and rippled down the powerful muscle.  
  
"Oh God," she couldn't help but moan, squeezing her eyes shut against the pain.  
  
Daniel glanced over in time to see Nicki's pain wracked expression.  
  
"What? What is it?" he asked with concern, his eyes riveting back to the road.  
  
"Um, Danny, I don't want to add to your, well, already high stress level, but uh, I'm having contractions."  
  
Daniel tried not to choke on his own saliva. He concentrated on his driving on the icy asphalt.  
  
"False ones, right? Like before? Braxton-hicks? Right?"

"I'm not sure about that. They don't feel the same. In fact, it's nothing like that."  
  
"Shit."  
  
Now Daniel hardly ever cussed, at least not that Nicole had ever heard. She began to panic then.  
  
Daniel felt the car began to slide again, and he took his foot off the gas, turning the wheel into the direction of the slide, hoping to regain some traction. The ice was worse here.  
  
Daniel cussed again.  
  
The back tires slid off the asphalt, onto the shoulder of the road. The sudden jarring caused Daniel to hit he breaks. The car stopped, but was now sliding sideways.  
  
Daniel knew there was nothing he could do now; he had no control over the Honda. It slid sideways for a dizzying few seconds, then came to rest.  
  
Daniel was uninjured, but jarred by the sudden stop. He glanced over at Nicki.  
  
She was clutching the armrest with a white-knuckled grip. She landed with a thud against the door.  
  
"Are you okay?" Daniel asked then.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Okay, okay, lets see here," Daniel began to take stock of the situation, talking mostly to himself. The car had not died; the engine was still running. He tried giving it a little gas.  
  
The back tires were embedded in the deeper snow off the small embankment of the shoulder. The more gas he gave it, the more they spun and dug in deeper in the icy snow.  
  
"Well, it doesn't look like we're getting out that way," he said. But okay, so they'd have to wait until a heavy truck was sent down from the Mountain for them. It was still all right.  
  
Until Nicki let out a moan of pain that made Daniel's jaw clench.  
  
Her face was contorted and her hands were over her abdomen.  
  
"Right," he said, talking to himself again. "Can't wait. Cell phone." He quickly flipped open his phone. He hit the speed dial 2. The SGC.  
  
When he put the phone to his ear, he heard nothing but static.  
  
"Hell."  
  
Three times in less than an hour. Nicki was impressed. The contraction had passed again. She had timed them; they were lasting about 40 seconds and were about three minutes apart.  
  
"So, Daniel…" she began, her eyes meeting his. She knew by the look in his eyes he did not have anything good to say.  
  
"Um, okay, well, I'll try to dig us out. If we're not there in a while, Jack will send a team out looking, right? I mean, they're expecting us. So I'll do that now, okay?"  
  
"Danny," Nicki said, looking him directly in the eyes.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Stop saying 'okay'?"  
  
He nodded nervously. "Right." He pulled on the hood of his parka and stepped outside the car. The fierce wind made him struggle to open the door.  
  
He stood outside the car, the cold blowing snow hitting him like a thousand little needles. He looked at the car, shielding his eyes with a gloved hand.  
  
The Honda had literally slid right off the road down a graded embankment, about three feet deep. Not problem. When the road was dry and there wasn't already another three feet of snow off the side of that road, pushed there by the big road cleaning graders that plowed it regularly. He saw that the back tires, as well as the front passenger tire were down past the hubcap in the wet snow. There didn't appear to be any point in digging. He had nothing to put under the wheels for traction, except maybe the car's floor mats.  
  
He walked a few feet back up to the place where the asphalt ended and the gravel shoulder began. They had just passed a mile marker. He tried to remember if anything was near where they were.  
  
Dammit, he'd driven the route so often in good weather, clear days, why did it seem like he was completely lost now? He'd have to calm down, if not for his sake, for Nicki's.  
  
Think!  
  
A deep gully, a stand of rocks, more trees, more rocks, a meadow, and the tree lined road…he thought about the drive on a sunny day. Mile marker 14…more trees, a cabin!  
  
Yes, he was sure, off the road, maybe fifty yards, in the deep woods, was a cabin of some sorts. He'd never really paid much attention to the structure, but maybe it was occupied. He recalled a rock shaped something like a camel just before he spotted the cabin.  
  
They'd passed mile marker 14 just a few hundred yards back. They should be near the camel rock. If they turned into the forest just past it, they should walk straight to the cabin.  
If they could find the rock. If they could make the walk. If they walked straight in the blinding blizzard. If there really was a cabin out there.  
  
He got back into the car. Nicki looked at him expectantly.  
  
"I tried my phone, but the battery's dead."  
  
"I just get static on mine," he explained. "But I remembered, there's a house or something just up the road. I can go there. Maybe they've got a phone, or a truck to come pull us out."  
  
Nicki immediately shook her head. "Oh no. I'm not staying here. What if you get lost? What if you can't get back?"  
  
Good points. "Can you walk? It's only about half a mile, but if you're…in labor?"  
  
She nodded. "I can make it. Besides, first babies take a lot of time, right? I mean, if I really am in labor?"  
  
Daniel wasn't overly confident about their options. But what else could they do.  
  
Nicki was already struggling back into her coat and gloves.  
  
She had to get out his side, since the passenger door was up against the snow bank. Daniel helped her.  
  
"I think it's just up this way!" he yelled over the howl of the wind.  
  
They got up onto the road and began to follow it, Daniel hoping the 'camel rock' was not far away.

* * *

Jack paced his office. He'd been trying Nicki's cell phone, and getting no response. He'd tried Daniel's and kept getting the voice mail box.  
  
The negotiation talks had ended for a recess. During that time, Carter had informed him Daniel and Nicole were on their way up to the mountain.  
  
"Daniel's worried that Nicki would get stranded alone at home," she told Jack.  
  
That had been over an hour ago.  
  
Jack had loosened his tie and unbuttoned the top two buttons on his shirt. He glanced at his watch again.  
  
He'd had it.  
  
Jack walked to General Hammond's office as fast as he could.  
  
Hammond was checking the weather on his computer.  
"General, I've got to go look for Daniel and Nicole. They should have been here by now. I've given them an hour. Even in the snow, that should have been enough time."  
  
Hammond looked up. "Jack, the weather reports aren't getting any better. Visibility is zero. They probably had to go back to Colorado Springs."  
  
Jack stubbornly shook his head. "Nicki would have called. I can't get her or Daniel on the phone. I've got to go."  
  
Hammond stood up. He knew his 2IC was worried. More than he'd probably ever been.  
  
He laid a hand on Jack's arm. He sighed. He knew Jack well enough to know the Colonel would not just stand by when the most important people in his life were possibly in danger.  
  
"Jack, please. Let me get a crew together. You can't go running off out there by yourself."  
  
Jack nodded. "Thanks."  
  
"Go get changed. By the time you get back, I'll have a truck waiting."  
  
True to his word, Hammond had requisitioned a one-ton cargo truck with a snowplow on the front. And when Jack returned from his quarters in fatigues and winter gear, Teal'c, Sam, and Janet Frasier stood by, also geared up, along with two Airmen.  
  
Hammond gave them the go ahead, hoping that his worst-case scenario would not come to pass.

* * *

Daniel and Nicki walked slowly in the worst weather conditions either had ever imagined. Nicki clung to Daniel's arm for support.  
  
"There!" Daniel pointed. The camel shaped rock jutted out beside the road. Just past it, they turned off the road. They had been walking in about six inches of snow that had accumulated on the road. Off road, the snow had built up for weeks. There was a good eighteen inches they began slogging through.  
  
Within yard of the road, Daniel's strong legs were already beginning to burn as his muscles tired. He could just imagine how Nicki felt.  
  
After a few hundred yards, he felt like he was going to collapse.  
  
"I can't make it!" Nicki yelled, her legs exhausted, her lungs burning, and her back screaming in pain.  
  
"You've gotten this far! It's only a little further,"  
  
Daniel encouraged. But as he did, he felt his arm jerk as Nicki sank down on her knees in the deep snow.  
  
She let out a fierce scream and doubled over as another contraction hit her, the worst one yet. It was no doubt twofold in force by the exertion and her adrenaline levels rising.  
  
Daniel waited until it had passed, bending down to her, keeping his back to the blowing snow, trying to shield her from it's force.  
  
Nicki nodded finally, letting his know that it had passed. But the strenuous labor her body was going through had left her weak, and they had only taken a few more steps before she stumbled again.  
  
Daniel knew they had no alternative left but to get to shelter. He found every ounce of strength he had left in him, driven by sheer terror. He lifted Nicki into his arms. Normally, at her weight, this would have been no problem. Even at her 20 pounds heavier pregnancy weight, still not much of a problem. But lifting your legs through deep wet snow while carrying an extra hundred and forty pounds was a problem.  
  
After a few feet, Daniel's legs felt like lead. His back screamed out in protest. His arms began to burn.  
Nicki could only wrap her arms around his neck and try to hang on, taking some of the pressure off his arms. She sobbed from pain, fright and helplessness.  
Daniel felt sure he couldn't last long like this. He prayed they were headed in the right direction.  
  
And then his prayers were answered. Just ahead was the wood structure! He forced his exhausted body to go on.  
  
Fifty feet! Ten feet! Five feet!  
  
He made it. The cabin was just a small structure with a slight overhanging porch, and unfortunately, no welcoming lights or smoke from a fire came from inside. But it was shelter.  
  
Daniel set Nicki down, still keeping hold of her as he pounded on the door. He was sure there would be no answer, and he was correct.  
  
"Stay here a minute!" Daniel directed Nicki, who leaned against the doorframe. She nodded.  
  
Daniel went around to the side of the structure. He found a window and peered inside. It was pretty empty; a wood stove, a cot, a small kitchen area. It was probably a hunting cabin, or maybe a place used by the military for training ops. No matter. Either way, he didn't care as he broke out a hole in the window with a rock and put his hand carefully through to open the latch. He opened the window and boosted himself inside.  
  
Dashing to the front door, he unbolted it and let Nicki inside.

* * *

Jack, and Janet rode in the cab of the truck with the experienced driver while Teal'c and Sam and the other airman rode in the cargo hold.  
  
"I hope they just turned around and went back," Janet said, as they started out of the tunnel from inside Cheyenne Mountain.  
  
"If they came far enough, there'd be no way, not in this. They had to have slid off the road," Jack said, verbalizing his worst fear.  
  
"We'll find them," she assured Jack, laying a comforting hand on his arm. That's what she did best: offer comfort. But somehow, this time, Jack wasn't comforted.

* * *

Daniel got Nicki onto the bed and worked on getting a fire going. He silently gave thanks to whoever the last occupant of the place had been for leaving plenty of paper and dried firewood. Within minutes, he had a roaring blaze going. Now, on to other matters.  
  
Nicki had taken off her coat, using it as a pillow. Daniel pulled off her boots and wet socks. Her jeans were wet up to her knees as well.  
  
"Better get those off too," he told her.  
  
Nicki wearily struggled out of the pants. Daniel covered her with the two wool blankets that had been on the bed. He sat beside her, stroking her cold hand.  
  
"It'll warm up soon," he assured her.  
  
But Nicki had more than heat on her mind. "Daniel, I can't have the baby here!" she moaned.  
  
"Ssshhhh," he soothed. "You're not going to have the baby here. And you know Jack's out looking for us by now. He'll find the car." Daniel had at least had the forethought to leave a brief message on the drivers seat; written on a fast food bag he'd had in the trash sack behind his seat. 'Gone to cabin just past camel rock. Half mile up road.'  
  
The fire warmed the small cabin quickly. Daniel tried to dry off as much as possible. He was more worried than he let on to Nicki, although he had a suspicion he wasn't hiding it very well. He was encouraged to see that her contractions had slowed down, though not stopped, since putting her in the bed. They came about every eight to ten minutes now. Daniel knew it could be a long time until someone was able to get to them and he faced the very real possibility that the baby would decide to make its appearance right here in this cabin with just him as a midwife. Daniel had served that purpose more than once, but the possibility still made him nervous. His teeth chattered as his body tried to re-warm itself. He searched the small place for supplies, just in case.

* * *

Jack spotted Daniel's car first.  
  
"There!" he exclaimed to the driver, who began lowering the plow blade to help the big truck stop in the ice and snow.  
  
Jack bailed out before the truck had completely stopped and was making his way precariously to the car, which was obviously bogged down off the side of the road in the snow. The windows were covered over with fresh snow. Jack made it to the car and pulled opened the drivers' door. His heart was racing. Yet when he looked inside, he was both relieved and frightened. Relieved they were not injured in the car, or worse, but frightened by the fact that neither Danny nor Nicki were in the car.  
  
He found the note on the bag in Daniel's handwriting just as Janet made her way down to them. She looked around, surprise registering on her face.  
  
"Cabin?" Jack pondered. "Do you know a cabin around here?"  
  
Janet shook her head.  
  
They made their way back to the truck, where Sam and Teal'c were getting ready to disembark.  
  
"They're not here!" Jack yelled to his team over the wind.  
  
"Where are they?" Sam returned.  
  
Jack showed them the sack with Daniel's identifiable scrawl in black marker.  
  
"I don't know of any cabin close by," Sam said with a frown.  
  
"Major, there's a line shack sometimes used for supply stops during maneuvers," the sergeant called from over her shoulder.  
  
Both Jack and Sam looked to him now. "Where? Can we get there?"  
  
"The road is about five miles northwest, but as a crow flies, it should be maybe a couple of clicks that way!" he pointed off back the way they'd come and to the right.  
  
Jack knew they might need both the truck and Janet.  
  
"Alright, Teal'c and I will go in on foot. Carter, you and the Sergeant take the truck and Janet by the road."  
  
The truck backtracked to the rock outcropping that resembled a camel. Jack and Teal'c got out and made sure their hooded parkas were secured. Jack pulled on his gloves. He hoped Daniel and Nicole had made it to the cabin, but there was a chance they had gotten lost, or worse, on their way. The truck used its snowplow to push the snow and ice around enough for it to turn around. It would head back toward Cheyenne Mountain until they reached the cut off road that would eventually take them to the line shack the Sergeant had mentioned.  
  
"This weather is not improving," Teal'c said as they looked for tracks past the rock.  
  
"I noticed," Jack answered gruffly. He knew that the new snow would probably cover any sign of tracks, even in the deep snow. But Teal'c was a master tracker, and not twenty feet from the road, he called out to Jack.  
  
"O'Neill! Here!"  
  
Jack made his way through the drifts. Teal'c had spotted the depressions in the snow, he assumed made by Daniel and Nicole.  
  
Jack nodded and he and Teal'c struck off in that direction. Visibility was still low. Jack marked their progress with red spray he intermittently splashed on trees they passed, in case they had to find their way back out.  
  
Daniel checked on Nicki. She looked pale and worried. She was still cold and shivering, but gradually recovering from their long trek though the snow.  
  
He sat down beside her on the cot.  
  
"How'ya doing?" he asked, wiping some of her hair back from her face.  
  
She shook her head. "They're not getting better," she told him.  
  
He nodded. He knew that her labor had not stopped, and probably was not going to.  
  
"Nicki, I know that having your baby here is the last thing you want to do, but if it happens, I can handle it. We've got heat, blankets, and I found some towels. We'll do just fine."  
  
"You've done this before?" she asked, curious about his confidence.  
He nodded. He went on to tell her about his midwifery experience on Abydos, the most recent having been with Sha're.  
  
She nodded, feeling somewhat reassured. "Remember, you may have done this before, but I haven't. I didn't think I was afraid of much in this world, but…I'm scared now Daniel."  
  
He took her hand and gave her a reassuring smile. "I promised Jack I'd take care of you, and I intend to do just that."  
  
They both thought about their experience not long ago in the Nevada facility that had been bombed, trapping them inside. Daniel had kept his word then, and he would keep it now.  
Another contraction caused Nicki to suddenly grasp Daniel's hand fiercely.  
  
"That's good, you're doing good," he encouraged her. "Breathe through it." He kept her focused through the pain that lasted almost a minute this time.

* * *

Jack and Teal'c both saw the cabin at the same time. There was smoke coming from the chimney. Jack, although weary from the journey in the deep snow, put on a burst of speed. They slogged though the last hundred feet and up onto the porch.  
  
Jack flung open the door, hoping this was the place and he wouldn't meet up with some rancher taking a bath or something. Instead, his eyes met the sight he'd been hoping for.  
  
Daniel and Nicki, both looked up, startled as the door flew open.  
  
"Jack!" Daniel exclaimed with relief.  
  
Jack and Teal'c came inside the warm cabin gladly, shaking snow off their feet and legs.  
  
Jack went quickly to Nicki, who was crying from the sight of him.  
"Are you okay?" he asked, looking from Nicki to Daniel, kneeling by the bed and taking his fiancé in his arms.  
  
She could only nod as she held onto Jack.  
  
Daniel nodded too, and then added, "She's in labor Jack."  
  
Jack's eyes grew wide. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Pretty sure. How'd you guys get here? Is there a truck?"  
  
"Dr Fraiser is coming with the transport vehicle," Teal'c told him. "They had to go by the road, but should be arriving shortly."  
  
Jack soothed Nicki, but was soon taken off guard as she had another contraction and suddenly gripped onto him, almost breaking his arm with the unexpected force.  
  
Daniel stepped in, talking her through it, encouraging her to breathe. Jack looked on with wonder as the archeologist/labor coach steadfastly got her through the agony, while all he could do was hold on to her. Okay, maybe missing those Lamaze classes hadn't been such a good idea.  
It was shortly later that they heard the motor of the truck, plowing its way to the cabin up the service road.  
  
Teal'c went out to meet them.  
Soon, Janet and Sam rushed in. Daniel appraised the CMO of Nicki's condition. The SGC doctor took charge of the situation then, depositing her medical bag on a chair next to the bed.  
  
She smiled at Nicki, who looked up relieved to see her friend.  
  
"How're you doin' kid?" Janet asked.  
  
Nicki managed a smile. "I've been better."  
  
Janet looked around at the expectant faces of Daniel, Jack and Sam. "All right, everyone out," she ordered. "I need to check and see how my patients are doing and we don't need an audience."  
  
Daniel and Samantha headed for the door, Jack, reluctantly followed.  
  
"I'll just be a few minutes, Colonel," Janet assured him.  
  
The snow had let up some, now falling peacefully, instead of in the blizzard torrents. The Sergeant and Airman waited in the truck, ready to go at a moment's notice. They had radioed back to the SGC that Dr Jackson and Major Walker had been found. Teal'c stood, like a palace guard, in the overhang of the porch.  
  
Sam stuck her hands deep in her pockets. Jack paced. Daniel looked from one to the other.  
  
"I'm sure glad you guys found us," he told them.  
  
"A few more inches of snow, and we might not have seen the car," Sam told him. "Your Honda might be buried until the spring thaw."  
  
Janet took off her medical gloves and opened the door. "Okay, you guys can come in. We need to get Nicole back to the infirmary ASAP. That baby's definitely on it's way."  
  
Jack hovered like the nervous father he was. Just because he'd done this before didn't mean it was any better. "Is she okay?"  
  
"She's fine. Baby's fine. But it wants out. She's about seven centimeters dilated. I don't want to waste any time."  
  
Teal'c and Sam were already bringing in the stretcher from the truck. They helped Nicki transfer onto it and within minutes, they were all loaded back in the truck.  
  
Nicki, Jack, Janet, Daniel and Sam rode in back, while Teal'c and the two enlisted men rode up front. Teal'c was not sure that he wanted any part in the birthing of anything just yet.  
  
Janet had her patient moved quickly to the infirmary once they got to the SGC. General Hammond was waiting anxiously for their return. Major Carter apprised him of the situation.  
  
Jack was entirely too distracted to speak. He just had time to shed his winter gear before Janet called him into the surgical room she was going to use to deliver the baby.  
  
"Good luck Sir," Carter called.  
  
Sam, Daniel, Teal'c and George Hammond waited around the infirmary like a bunch of concerned relatives. Teal'c was perplexed by the actions of his SGC teammates. He'd been equally surprised when DanielJackson had asked him to stay and wait with them. On Chulak, the birth of one's child was a private event until three days had passed. The Tau'ri seemed to want many people around them immediately. But he felt honored at having been asked to stay and see O'Neill's child.

* * *

Jack had not been with Sara when Charlie was born; he'd been fighting a war. So this was as much a first time for him as it was for Nicki.  
  
Nicole was a trooper and she did fine. Jack thought for a few moments that he might pass out. That might just have been because Nicki grabbed him by the collar and cut off his air supply though.  
  
But Jack did all he could as he watched the tremendously strong woman he'd fallen in love with bring forth new life. He wiped her face and pulled back her sweat soaked hair. He held her hand as she pushed. He encouraged her at every doubtful moment.  
  
Janet was beaming as she brought the O'Neill baby into the world.  
  
They had chosen not to know the sex, and both were delighted as Janet held up the small, wet, crying baby and pronounced, "It's a girl!"  
  
Jack was never one to show his emotion, but right then, as he saw his daughter for the first time and realize that she and Nicki were really okay, he had to wipe a tear from his eye.  
  
"Don't you dare, O'Neill," Nicki warned in a low voice, while she watched the medic take their baby to weigh and measure her. "Cause if you start now, I won't be able to stop," her voice choked as tears ran down her face.  
  
Jack did the only thing he could do to avoid spilling out all the love and joy that flooded his heart. He kissed Nicki softly.  
  
Janet was beaming as she walked from the infirmary some time later. The small group gathered there looked at her expectantly.  
  
"It's a girl!" she repeated for them, the smile never waivering. "Seven pounds, ten ounces."  
  
Sam smiled widely, thrilled. Daniel grinned from ear to ear. General Hammond beamed with an almost 'grandfatherly' pride. Even Teal'c looked pleased.  
"And they're both perfect," she finished. "Colonel O'Neill wants to see everyone."  
  
Daniel and Sam went first. They were struck by the picture before them: Colonel O'Neill, with a swaddled newborn in his arms, sat beside Nicole's bed looking enraptured with the child. He looked up, smiling as they entered.  
  
Sam went to them to look at the baby. She was perfect with pudgy little cheeks and wide blue eyes.  
  
"Oh my," she breathed, looking at the tiny wonder over Jack's shoulder.  
  
Daniel went to the other side. Nicole wanted to hug him. He embraced her warmly and looked at the baby.  
  
"Thank you Daniel. I couldn't have done it without you," Nicki told him.  
He blushed a little and nodded.  
  
Teal'c and Hammond came in next. Teal'c stared with wide wonder at the baby.  
  
"She does not look like you O'Neill," he declared.  
  
The Colonel just smiled. "Damn good thing too."  
  
"She is beautiful," Hammond reiterated. "Congratulations Colonel, Major."  
  
"Thanks."Jack and Nicole sat in the infirmary, the lights dimmed so they could get some rest. But rest was the last thing on Jack's mind. He held his daughter, although she slept peacefully and he could have put her in the warmer Janet had wheeled in. But it had been many years since Jack had held a baby. His baby. He suddenly realized that all his fears of betraying the memory of his son were for naught. This child, like Charlie, had been a gift. And he fully intended to enjoy every day of that gift.  
  
Nicki lay back on her pillows, dozing some, still exhausted from the birth, but she occasionally glanced over at Jack and their baby.  
  
He met her eyes one of those times and gave her a true 'O'Neill grin'. "We should think about naming her," Nicki said softly. They'd debated names for weeks, but had never technically settled. Nicki knew what she wanted, but wasn't sure if Jack would agree.  
  
Charlotte Jacqueline O'Neill slowly opened her eyes for a moment, as if she knew that she was the subject of discussion. But she must have been satisfied with the choice, for she closed them peacefully again and drifted back into a pleasantly warm and comfortable sleep in her father's arms._I could stay awake just to hear you breathing _

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping _

_While you're far away and dreaming _

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

_ I could stay lost in this moment... ... forever _

_O'every moment spent with you _

_Is a moment I treasure  
  
Don't wanna close my eyes _

_I don't wanna fall asleep _

_'Cause I'd miss you baby And I don't wanna miss a thing _

_'Cause even when I dream of you _

_The sweetest dream would never do _

_I'd still miss you baby And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
Lying close to you _

_Feeling your heart beating _

_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming _

_Wondering if it's me you're seeing _

_Then I kiss your lips and thank God we're together _

_I just wanna stay with you In this moment forever; _

_forever and ever  
  
I don't wanna close my eyes I don't wanna fall asleep _

_'Cause I'd miss you baby And I don't wanna miss a thing _

_'Cause even when I dream of you _

_The sweetest dream would never do _

_I'd still miss you baby And I don't wanna miss a thing_


End file.
